


Chasing Cars

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: The Adventures of Officer Park and Officer Upshur [5]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Car Chases, Cop AU, Cop dynamic, Cop!Miles, Cop!Waylon, M/M, Mount Massive Police Department, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: The fifth installment of The Adventures of Officer Park and Officer Upshur.The boys get wrangled into a car chase and Miles likes to show off.





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fifth installment of the series with our beloved pair of crime stopping officers from the Mount Massive Police Force. Let me know what you guys think in the comments down below. you know the drill. This installment is a bit shorter then the others so I hope you all don't mind.
> 
> Thank you to all of you keeping up with this series and commenting as well as dropping Kudos. I really appreciate the support.

It was just another dreary autumn day on the job. Officer Upshur was behind the wheel, leaving Waylon to retrieve their morning coffee and donuts. The brunette officer was flipping through the radio stations, hoping to find a good song to listen to while they did their usual patrol. He glanced up just as Waylon opened the passenger door and slid into his spot. Setting the bag of donuts on the center console with half a bagel sticking out of his mouth. His other hand setting the coffees in their assigned cup holders. Lisa would always special order to-go cups for them with sealed lids so they don’t spill. Having seen them peel out of the parking lot in a hurry plenty of times.

 

Miles was starting to reach for a donut when there came a loud roar of an engine and a series of slamming horns. A blur of a little red sports car flew by and had both officer’s startled. Town was a 20mph speed zone and that was pretty generous most days. This guy had to easily have been going over 70 through school lanes and both officers knew for a fact he didn’t stop for the stop sign at the cross walk down the street with how fast the vehicle was going. Miles put the cruiser into gear quickly with Waylon buckled up and already radioing dispatch that they were in pursuit of a speeding car.

 

They barely saw it go up over the hill and down the main roads, the officer’s themselves flared up their lights and sirens and Miles floored it to catch up. Waylon had one hand on the handheld for the radio and the other gripping the dashboard’s ‘Oh Shit’ bar as Miles had fondly named it.

 

It took a minute before Miles had finally caught up with the car. It was a nice little red hot number, a ferrari with out of state plates on it. It made Waylon roll his eyes, annoyed with all the rich assholes tearing through their peaceful little town lately. For a moment, Waylon thought the driver was slowing down to pull over, feeling a sigh of relief coming, that is until the guy turned without warning, no blinkers or anything, onto a direct road that took them out into the backcountry. Waylon cursed, glancing over to see the smile plastered across Miles’ face and the sharp glint of excitement at the challenge of hunting down prey. Sometimes this job made Miles look really scary to Waylon but he knew Miles well enough to know he was an adrenaline junky that enjoyed the thrills of the job as much as he enjoyed the downtime.

 

With practiced ease, miles was able to drift the cruiser on the corner and make it inside the confines of the road without going off into a ditch then continued speeding along behind the vehicle. The ferrari may have been built for speed but their police cruisers were made for these dirt roads. And Miles was the best damn tactical driver on the Mount Massive Police Force and all of the Mountain Shadow Region departments.

 

Waylon kept dispatch up to date on each road they were on and where the assailant was going. He heard other units add in that they were on their way. A few of them, he spotted their lights off in the distance but both their vehicles were pushing over 100mph and the other officers backed down. Remaining on the outskirts of the chase, preparing a plan to intervene. Miles was already concocting a plan, trying to push the driver off in a certain direction so the other units could put a stop to this with a few tack tracks.

 

The driver seemed to realize this and veered off the road entirely and crossed the an expanse of grassy terrain, following the tire tread marks of combines and farm machinery that had rolled on through there. Miles backed off, knowing exactly where that area let out, he raced around the field to catch the vehicle as it crossed onto a solid asphalt road again. The man turned towards Miles and headed straight for him. “Hold on Way!” Miles blurted, riding the side of the road tight enough to do a quick U-turn that had Waylon’s heart leaping out of his chest for fear of flipping the cruiser. Miles picked back up on his speed, catching up to the ferrari that was forced to slow during it’s offroading session.

 

The radio was going nuts with units shouting into the speakers and dispatch relaying information as they tried to corner the assailant. Two other cruisers picked up on the chase now that they were on solid terrain and they tried to force him to slow down or box him in which didn’t work out too well. One unit was side swiped and another veered out of control and ended up spinning around to a halt. Leaving Miles to dodge their fallen cruisers and sling shot a straight route ahead.

 

The police had cordoned off an entire 10 miles perimeter to block the chase in and keep pedestrians out. They sent out a mass warning for people to stay inside their homes and businesses and to stay off the streets. Not wanting any casualties.

 

“Waylon!” Miles said quickly, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white as he took another curve. The cruiser engines roared, mixing in with the sounds of the ferrari in front of them.

 

“What’s up?” Waylon said quickly, hesitating before using the radio again to inform dispatch of their new location.

 

Miles gritted his teeth as they swerved awkwardly, feeling the rear end pull one way and the front go another. “I think I cracked an axle on that last curve.”

 

Waylon’s eyes widened as he cursed aloud. “Damn it Miles! The Chief is going to have our asses for this.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll take the heat. Just tell the boys to drop a tac track across Wilson Ave. I’m going to get this asshole there before the axle gives.”

 

Waylon sighed and nodded his understanding. “Sure thing.” He relayed the message to their comrades and they got the 10-4 when the track was laid out. Right to Miles’ word, he corralled the ferrari down Wilson Ave and before the driver could see the track or even have a prayer of stopping in time, the sound of all four tires being punctured came and the vehicle was forced to stop. Miles and Waylon’s cruiser on the other hand, the cracked axle finally gave out before they reached the tac track. Sparing them a few flattened tires with their day. They officers that laid the track diverged on the vehicle and made the arrest. Leaving Miles and Waylon to climb out and asses the damage on their poor baby.

 

“She held up nicely until that last turn.” Miles said, a large grin spread across his features and a glow running through him. Waylon shook his head in disbelief and reached in to have his coffee. Both officer’s leaning against the hood of their cruiser, waiting for the tow truck to come and get their baby and take it back to the Department’s repair shop. “Donut?” Miles said, holding the bag out to Waylon while he watched the other officers search the ferrari for any illegal substances. The driver was some rich prick’s kid who just got a new car from daddy and decided to have some fun with it. He was from some ivy league college but Miles didn’t really care much about it. There were five other cruisers on scene with officer’s capable of handling the problem. It meant they get all the paperwork with it. He just has to deal with all the crap that’s going to rain down on them for breaking their cruiser.

 

Waylon snatched a cinnamon coated fry cake from the offered bag, taking a bite before sipping back on his now moderately warm coffee. It was just barely walking the line of a tolerable temperature to drink. “We’re dead meat, you know that?” He said between bites.

 

“I know.” Miles sighed. “But you have to admit, that was pretty fucking fun.” The brunette turned mid sip to gauge his partner’s reaction. He was brimming with excitement even still, actually trembling now from the adrenaline dump.  He was going to hit the low point soon and Miles would be down for the count for a couple hours at least while he takes a nap.

 

Waylon knew that pretty well as well. He did the same thing after things calmed down during the trailer park scare. The bandage on Waylon’s cheek was gone now, leaving a scabbed over cut on his face that was healing nicely. The bandages on his fingers were gone as well aside from two on one hand where they were a little deeper and are in a more vulnerable place. He gripped his coffee and sighed, turning his blue eyes up to his partner’s awaiting grin and let his features spread a light hearted smile of amusement. Nodding. “Yeah, fine. You got me. That _was_ pretty fucking fun.”


End file.
